Caturday bombings
The Caturday bombing occurred on Saturday, 14th of March, 1989. The offender, Richard Hedde, planted several detonating kittehs all around the Wothampton Central Station. The bombing left 6 dead and 25 injured. Motive for the bombing Hedde, a loyal member of the MSWP, was often shunned by his classmates for his controversial beliefs. This, as well as his parents' disapproval of communism may have played a part in Hedde's radical actions. However, after he surrendered to armed police officers he was interviewed by a stereotypically Asian criminal psychologist who asked him why he bombed the station. He answered, "'Cause that extreme-right bastard put a bullet through John REDACTED's head and got away with it!" The bombing begins At about 8:41am, Hedde was seen leaving his really crappy car on security footage. At about 8:46, Hedde reaches the station and plants the fist kitteh, set to detonate five minutes after its arming. After placing two more kittehs under a heavily used waiting bench, Hedde let one kitteh stray around the station. He then began throwing three more kittehs towards the railway ports. Unaware that the kittehs would detonate in a matter of minutes, Security Officer Frenk approached Hedde and told him to take his butchery elsewhere. Hedde then produced a Glock 17 a fired four rounds into Frenk's face at point blank rage, leaving him unrecognizable save for dental records. Hedde then sprinted towards the gate controls and activated the failsafe lockdown, preventing anyone from leaving. The first detonating kitteh exploded at this point, opening up a small passage through which most people escaped. Hedde was agrivated by this and set his weapon to full-auto and fired randomly into the passage, injuring a total of seventeen people and killing one. By this point, the Wothampton SWAT had been alerted to the situation and was en route and the straying kitteh had exploded, injuring 2 people. When the kittehs planted under the bench did not detonate as planned Hedde walked casually over to the bench, reloaded and fired two rounds at each kitteh from a safe distance. One kitteh still remained unexploded but the other detonated and the bench was launched into the air. As it came down it crushed Victor Neilson, who had been injured by the straying kitteh earlier. The finals minutes By now, Hedde had expended most of his ammunition, thrown all of his kittehs and was surrounded by police. Hedde began to walk around the station shooting random people. For the first 7 people, Hedde aimed for the crotch/lower torso area to "cause sterility" so that "they wouldn't have any children to tell". For the final three people, Hedde aimed for the head/neck area. Hedde spent his final rounds firing out the window periodically before surrendering to police. The aftermath Richard Hedde was put before trial and charged with 6 murders in the first degree and 25 attempted murders in the first degree and was given 25 life sentences and 6 death penalties or 2000 years and six executions by hanging. Category:Earth Category:Politics Category:Events Category:Redacted Information